The invention relates to a semiconductor component with a semiconductor chip and an adhesive film, and to a method for its production. In the case of semiconductor components such as these, the adhesive film is arranged between the rear face of the semiconductor chip and a chip connecting surface on a circuit mount. For this purpose, the adhesive film is not first of all adhesively bonded to the chip connecting surface, but the rear face of the semiconductor chip is provided with an adhesive film such as this. The application of an adhesive film such as this to the rear face of the semiconductor chip is not carried out on the individual rear faces of semiconductor chips but, in fact, on the rear face of a semiconductor wafer with a large number of semiconductor chip positions.
The document GB 2 404 280 A discloses a method for integral connection of a semiconductor chip, for which purpose a structure which includes a semiconductor wafer is removed from this mount by cutting through the semiconductor wafer using a laser beam, with the adhesive layer also being cut through at the same time in such a manner that individual semiconductor chips, to which the adhesive layers remain attached, can be removed from the wafer mount. The adhesive layers which have been cut through by means of the laser can then be fixed together with the semiconductor chip on a circuit mount, using an automatic placement machine.
This method has the disadvantage that the separation of the adhesive layer requires cutting through with laser ablation. During the laser ablation, there is a risk of both the edges and the active upper face of the semiconductor chip being contaminated with vaporized adhesive material. In other cases, the semiconductor wafer with a corresponding adhesive film is cut through by means of saw blades, and in this case the saw blades, which have diamonds on them and cut up the semiconductor wafer, are contaminated by the adhesive film in such a manner that the saw blades with the diamonds on them must be replaced prematurely.
In addition, in this case as well, the edges and the upper faces of the semiconductor chips are not protected against contamination by the material of the adhesive film. Furthermore, sawing through two different materials such as these is problematic and can lead to microcracks in the semiconductor material of the semiconductor wafer. If the separating processes are carried out separately, by first of all sawing the semiconductor wafer material and by then cutting through the adhesive film using a laser process, problems can likewise be expected, in particular contamination resulting from the vaporizing adhesive film material.